America Chavez (Utopian Parallel)
Ms. America, Ms. A, Li'l Chica, | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed mothers | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York (Earth-616); formerly New York City, New York (Earth-212), mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = None | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Interdimensional Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Unknown | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Casey; Nick Dragotta | First = Vengeance #1 | Quotation = Besides, you couldn't pay me enough to join the Avengers. | Speaker = Miss America | QuoteSource = Vengeance #2 | HistoryText = Origins America Chavez's past is largely a mystery. Her world was allegedly made an utopia by her mothers, two costumed superheroines. Unfortunately, they had to sacrifice their lives in the process, smearing themselves across the Multiverse. She seems to have inherited their superpowers, but for unknown reasons, America ran away from her home and responsibilities at a very young age. She eventually adopted the moniker of Miss America, and began covertly acting as a superhero. Teen Brigade Miss America eventually joined the Teen Brigade and despite her young age even served as co-leader with Ultimate Nullifier. ]] With the Teen Brigade, she freed the In-Betweener from government confinement center, Groom Lake Adjacent in Nevada. With information from the In-Between, the Teen Brigade set out to prevent the Young Masters of Evil from disrupting the balance between Chaos and Order. To stop the Young Masters from recruiting Kid Loki, Miss America broke into the Met, but Loki used the Screaming Idol to send her to the Sixth Dimension. There she fought Tiboro, and was later rescued by the Last Defenders, She-Hulk and Hellstrom, under the direction of the In-Betweener. She rejoined her teammates in Latveria where they fought the Braak'nhüd, Young Masters and Doctor Doom. The battle was ended when Ultimate Nullifier shot the In-Betweener. While the smoke cleared, the Teen Brigade covertly departed. Young Avengers Miss America parted ways with the Teen Brigade due to "musical differences", and eventually travelled to Earth-212. She was later approached by the teenage trickster god, Loki. He attempted to persuade Miss America into killing Wiccan for the good of the Multiverse. Disgusted with the proposition, Miss America fought Loki and decided to secretly protect Wiccan. On Earth-616, Miss America stopped Loki from magically attacking Wiccan in his home. Hulkling intervened, but Miss America and Loki quickly fled with little explanation. Miss America later rescued Hulkling, Wiccan, and Loki from Mother's Laufey, retreated with them to MJ's, escaped with them aboard Marvel Boy's ship, and aided them in the final face-off with Mother's forces in Central Park. After fending off, Mother's forces she escapes along with the other Young Avengers and soon learn they have to stay away from mother and their own parents to avoid her powers. | Powers = ]] The source and extent of Miss America powers have not been full explained, but the powers she has demonstrated include: * Self-Propelled Flight: Miss America has the ability of self-propelled flight with varying degrees of speed. * Superhuman Strength: Miss America has demonstrated incredible strength. She appears to easily tear large metal doors of their hinges, and nearly bested the Asgardian god Loki in a fight. Loki has commented that she could "throw tanks to the moon", though this is likely an exaggeration. ** Superhuman Speed: Miss America can fly at superhuman speeds, but it remains unclear if she possesses this same speed outside of flight. * Invulnerability: Miss America is bullet-proof, flame retardant, and has superhuman durability. Loki has even referred to her as "a nearly indestructible superwoman". * Interdimensional Travel: Miss America can create portals to travel between realities. * In-Betweener Facsmile (formerly): Miss America was briefly imbued with the energy signature and aesthetic appearance of the In-Betweener to act as decoy and lure off Braak'nhüd while the In-Betweener, Ultimate Nullifier, Angel, and Bohusk explored the In-Betweener's mind and the threat to the Multiverse. | Abilities = * America Chavez is bilingual, speaking both fluent English and Spanish. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Self-Propelled Flight | Weapons = | Notes = * Loki's list of Young Avengers characters in describes Miss America as "One mysterious interdimensional superhero with mysterious background and mysterious anger issues." * Loki seemed to taunt Miss America with the idea of unmet potential, possibly hinting to her mysterious past. * During the , Miss America uses the text message handle "USA", while Angel Salvadore used "MsA", creating some confusion among fans. * America has mentioned she's not really a fan of "Earth-Earth". | Trivia = * Based on Angel Salvadore's comments, Miss America is not yet sixteen years old during the events of . * America Chavez shares the moniker of Miss America with the World War II superheroine Madeline Joyce. There appears to be no connection or relation between the two, and writer Kieron Gillen has commented that he "half thinks America doesn’t even know that anyone else used the name".Meet The Team: Miss America | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Miss_America_(Marvel_Comics)#Other_characters_named_Miss_America | Comicvine = ms-america/29-78932/ | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Multilingual